Small World
by ahha.interesting
Summary: EDIT: Near and Allen. Near is investigating a case about a mysterious organization that kills people in broad daylight. near gets coralled into looking for innocence with Allen and Kanda. Budding fellings for each other come to the surface. M for lemon.
1. Snowflake

"Near, I've got a new case that you may want to look in on." Halle held the manilla folder in her hand, waiving the enevlope at the sitting figure. Near didn't bother to look up, his response falling apathetically from his lips.

"Well, what exactly is going on Halle? I don't have time for petty cases." He continued placing his robots in a line, every so often shifting one to the left or right. Halle quirked her eyebrow, dismissing that statement, and relayed the information to the top detective.

"This boy, well, young man really, has killed people in broad daylight, and noones reported him. Even the cops aren't doing anything about it."

"Ok, so a vigilante? That isn't really our problem, Linder."

"Well, that's not just it. He has a group who helps him, and they all have weapons of some sort. I'm assuming this boy's the leader. He always attacks first, and to my spies, the victims are random.

They had no enimes, and the only thing they had in common was that recently one of their loved ones had died. And, Near? The kid, well his weapon is strange. All of there weapons are, one has a huge hammer, the other has some kind of katana, or nodachi. But, Allen, the kid, his arm distorts into a monstrous appendage. And thats his weapon.

"A group of vigilantes who kill random people in broad daylight using various means. And none of this is reported. This is something for normal detectives. Why do you think I'd be interested in a case like this? Sure, it's interesting but, I am not that curi-"

"He may be linked to Mello's death, Near." Halle interuppted Near, finally breaking his gaze from Optimus Prime.

"That's why I need you to go find out what you can, you need to be the one to catch him see why he's doing this. I know your still hurt about Mello. But sitting here and playing with those blasted dolls is not going to help anything." Halle grabbed Near under his arms, tugging him up, making him stand. Near's legs wobbled, unsure of the new burden, but Near took a shaky step, looking determined.

Alright. What do I do?"

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Oi~ Look Yuu-chan! Komui just brought him in! He's a new scientist! Don't he look like Moyashi!" Lavi bounced around the white-haired recruit eccstatically, tugging at the shorter boy's sleeve, pulling him to sit at his table.

"Baka Usagi, why do you bring trash to my table? I don't want to sit next to you and Moyashi, let alone some fucking baka Seppen." Kanda said grumpily. However, he didn't reach for Mugen, which Lavi took for vauge acceptence, and plopped the boy down, sitting beiside him. Near puffed up,

_If I don't make myself known now, the won't respect me. Thus I wont get any information.  
_

"Usagi? Moyashi? Seppen? Majinamitene! Baka ja nai! I'm not a 'snowflake', nor ignorent of the Japanese you have just my name isn't seppen, it's Near" Near smiled softly, glad his work on the Kira case had sharpened his language skills, and that it could be used to assert his place.

As he'd seen it, he was lucky to be sitting with 'exorcists' and not with other scientists, or 'finders'. Kanda looked at Lavi at Near's outburst, and just nodded slightly, as if decideing something between them.

"YES! Do you know what that means? Oh hey! It's. ALLEN!" Lavi called the startled lookin teen over from the food line, waving at him to sit down, to meet the new scientist.

..

...

I jumped, startled by the insistant yelling. I looked around my stack of food, the tower of plates and bowls shaking from my sudden movement. I noticed a young scientist sitting next to Lavi, hair whiter than my own silver, his frame small and unsure. He was sitting across from Kanda, and next to Lavi, the redhead standing on his seat, waving his arms above his head_._

_ As if I didn't hear him..hmm. the kid must be special, Kanda hasn't killed him yet. Well I guess he's sort of cute, so maybe thats why..  
_

"Allen~, hyaku! Come sit across from this little guy!" Lavi pointed at the boy, the bright eyed boy shrinking away from the attention. I walked slowly, balancing my food, and sat next to Kanda, offering my now free hand to the shy new recruit.

"Hi, I'm Allen, and you are?" The boy smiled slightly and grabbed my hand, shaking it politely, if not in slightly awkward fashion.

"Hi. I'm Near, it's nice to me-"

"This is Seppen-chan! Isn't that cute~! Yuu-chan picked it out! He does look like a little snowflake, eh moyashi-chan? Isn't he kawaii?" Lavi hugged the shocked boy, holding him awkwardly around our still joined hands, squeezing his ribs and rubbing his red hair obnoxiously into his neck.

_Oh, poor boy. Lavi's taken a liking to him. And Kanda even talked to him..I guess he's gonna be around us for a while._

I smiled reassuringly to the boy, unlatching my hand and bringing it to my fork, shoveling in my assorted food. Near looked somewhat appaled at my eating habits, to surprised to even fight Lavi off. Lavi laughed at his expression and released him from his death hug. Lavi patted him on his back and chuckled agin.

"You'll get used to Moyashi-chan's appetite, his innocence is parasitic, so he's gotta eat a lot! I'm sorta jealous actually..if I ate that much I'd get so fat!" Lavi looked longingly at me, his eyes traveling from my full mouth, to my emptying plates, then shifting to my flat stomach.

"You know thaf I frain evy day." I struggled to say around chewing, defending my eating habits. It wasn't the first time Lavi envied or made fun of me for it.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

_This is the man..teenager, that is suspected of killing Mello? Of killing tens and twenties of people in broad daylight? Well, Halle said he's picking people randomly, that he has no reason to kill them..myabe he's insane. But he's sitting here having an intelligent conversation with his friends. And these must be the ones helping him. But the hammer isn't big, just too small to kill anything..The samurai wanna-be is the only one emmiting any sort of vehemenence.._

I watched the silver haired boy carefully, mentally taking in how he interacted, defending his eating habit, as atrocious as they were.

"Can I try that donut thing, I never had one, and Jerry closed the kit-"

"NO, touch it and I'll bite your hand off!" Allen interrupted, his mouth snapping around the space above the donut, where Lavi's hand had been. "I'll do it! This is the only thing I've eaten all day, and it's almost noon! Besides we won't be able to eat again after our mission. Komui says there's some Innocence in Dublin. And the akuma there are getting numerous. We'll have to leave soon."

_Akuma? Demons, mission.. Innocence? I'm supposed to know what all this means already. I can't just ask them... I'll have to go along with them..but..It seems scientists don't go on missions, only finders and exorcists. I shouldv'e pretended to be a finder. But they barely believed I was a scientist from the American Branch, I can't seem clueless. What can I ask that would be okay for a newcomer, that will help.  
_

"Allen..will you show me to my room? I will get lost for sure." I smiled slightly at him, knowing this would prompt him to walk alone with me.

_Maybe I could get him to say something that will reveal more about these 'Akumas'. _Allen rubbed his head, looking sheepish.

"Well, actually..I need help to find my own room sometimes. Lenalee might be able to help you, she's probably with Komui in preparation for the upcoming mission. Come on, I'll introduce you guys." Allen stood up, taking his plates with him. I followed him, waving at the other exorcist, who were wispering conspiratorily together. Lavi winked over Kanda's head and gave me a thumbs up sign.

_That can't be good.._

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Near and Allen wandered down the hall, going left, then right, Near memorizing the tricky turns and twists. Allen's face was srunched in thought, having arrived at an intersection of hallways, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"I think we turn left here...or maybe it was right..no we definately go left!" Allen's smile was wide, stretching across to his ears and he turned left confidently, leading a somewhat hesitant Near along with him. Near filled away the boy's absentminded-ness away, keeping the information for future reference.

Allen kept walking, talking over his shoulder to his new-found friend. "You're gonna love Lenalee, she's very friendly and helpful. She'll show us to our rooms..I hope it's not too much of a bother for her to show me again..this is the third time this week." Allen rubbed the back of is head in an endearing gesture, and walked promptly into an opening door.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Allen! You really should watch where you're going! But.." A dark haired girl helped Allen up, pulling him gently up. Lenalee smiled brightly at Near, her exuberant attitude almost as loud as Lavi's. "I can see why you were distracted! Kawaii! Who is he?" Lenalee waved at him, in a friendly manner, and looked toward Allen expectantly.

"That's Near. He's a new scientist from America. Hey, I never asked, but are you from Britain originally? I heard your accent earlier." Allen smiled knowingly, as Lenalee dragged them into Komui's office. "Ha! I told you it was left!"

_He remembered my name, and noticed my accent, but he's lost his way to his own room more than once just this week. So he's people oriented. How is he a killer? He's gotta be partially disabled, no right minded criminal could be so guilt free._

I followed the two exorcists into the room, eyeing the copious amounts of paperwork on the floor, a thin trail of floor peeking out from under, leading to a couch, a desk and a man with dark hair.

"HI, Near! I see you met Allen, and little Lenalee! You'll be working for me now! I'm Komui!" The man pushed up his glasses, smiling darkly and gestured to the couch in front of his desk. "Sit! I'll brief you on your expected job today, then Lenalee can show you and Allen to your rooms." I walked hesitantly to the couch, sitting down stiffly, afraid of the tasks in front of me.

_What will I be expected to already know? What should I not know?_

Komui handed me a thick envelope, and prompted me to open it. Inside were pictures of little star-like white dots, a clown-like man, and a golden cube. I looked up, confused.

_What? What is all of this?  
_

"Your supervisor called me a little while ago, she said you were fairly new, even over there. And that I should give you the basic information, and there it is!" Komui came around to the other side of his desk, pointing to the pictures and their respective information. "Here's the Millenium Earl! He is the one creating the Akuma, trying to destroy humanity, and these," Komui's long finger left the clown-man, and drifted over to the round, deforemed gray things.

"Are the Akuma he creates, and these people are Noahs. They are the original superhuman, the ones from the flood of Noah. I am sure you've heard of it. And Innocence is what we, exorcists are trying to protect."

Komui drifted from the picture of the gray humans, to the little stars. "This is the source of power the Millenium Earl is after, he's trying to destroy it, so that we can't use it against him. Now this is very basic, but there is more information in these files. You may take the day to check it out. Lenalee, could you please escort them?" Komui straightened up, I followed shortly after, closing the folder as I stood. Lenalee grabbed my elbow and dragged me out the door, her other hand latched around Allen's wrist.

_Oh geeze, I don't think I'm going to like her grabbing me all the time. _

I smiled over my shoulder at Komui, only to be met with a quiet, thoughtful look in his eyes.

_such a personality flip. Are they all crazy here? _I was certainly begining to think so.

I looked at Near, his face slightly panicked as Lenalee talked excitedly between us.

_Poor kid, he'll need some time to recover from this. _I laughed at his face, and Lenalee's constant questioning. Near's just responded to each of her questions with a shake of his head, his face flushed slightly from the embarresing inquisition.

"So your from America? But England originally?" Lenalee didn't even wait for the confirming nod before pushing on. "I'm from China originally, but I don't really remember very much, I was taken when I was little, once they figured out I was an Innocence host. Maybe Komui remebers some, if your interested."

Lenalee smiled, then outbursted again from Near's slightly confused look. "Yeah! Komui's my older brother! He came here to be with me, isn't that sweet? OH, here we are. Allen this is your room. And Near, make sure you don't forget where it is. you might need to find your way here!" I looked to her, shocked at the implication in her words.

_Did she mean, so he can 'visit' me?_

I blushed slightly at the thought, and tried to ignore it. Near looked at my face though, and immediatly knew my distress, covering for me instantly.

"Of course! He might need my help to find his room, just in case you or the others aren't around to help him find it!" Near said suredly, and nodded towards me.

_Thank goodness, he's smart. Maybe I'll actually be able to talk to him. Even though Lavi's bookman's apprentice, He isn't one for 'intelligent conversations'. _

Lenalee smiled beatifically, crossing her arms. "Nope, actually I was hoping you'd guys get together. I mean, really, you know how much Lou Fa would pay to see Allen kissing someone that looks just like him, just more uke-ish!" I hit my forehead with my palm.

_Geeze, Near just tried to save you, and you're admitting to selling pictures of me and Near, if we ever..  
_

"What does uke mean?" I asked, looking at a blushing Near_._

I blushed.

_He has a Japanese friend! Why did he not know that? And why ask her now? _

Lenalee smiled at him then pointed to his door.

"Looks like Near already knows! Aww, do you read doujinshi? Oh, look at your face! You SO do! Allen go get ready for our mission, I need to take Near to his room. You know, I would've told you to ask Kanda, but, Near's so much cuter, you should just ask him later. But don't ask Kanda, I swear he won't tell you, and will more than likely kill you for asking." I watched Allen go into his room, looking to me, with pity in his face.

_Ya, because I'm alone with her now, and when you get back..We'll have an.. interesting conversation._ The door shut, the only sane person left in the hallway now me, an insistant Lenalee hanging on my arm.

"You and Lavi would make a good couple. Your both _*annoying* _interesting." Lenalee continued down the hall, her laughter floating around us.  
"I really hope you don't think so. Kanda and Lavi are already together. And I'm pretty sure Lavi only swings one way." She laughed again at my expression, tugging me relentlessly to another door, not too far from Allen's.

"Ya, I know. Odd couple right? But they work well together. Lavi balances Kanda quite well." The chinese girl gestured grandly to the door in front of them.

"Here's your room! I'd love to help you unpack, but I need to go get ready myself." She left quickly leaving me infront of a big door, my thoughts churning. Pushing open the door, I noticed my bags already on the bed, a small window letting in some afternoon light. I plopped down on my bed, relishing in the soft downy covers.

..

...


	2. Interesting

I started to wake up, streatching my arms, my elbows creaking lazily.

_Mm nice to sleep after so long._

_Wait..._

_Oh no!_

I sat up quickly, the blood rushing to my head, looking around the room, noting that the once bright afternoon light had faded to orange, bathing my still unpacked bag in twilight.

_Damn! I am not here on vacation!_

I jumped up, only to trip over my still sleeping legs. Mentally kicking myself, I pulled my bag to my chest, unzipping it recklessly. I pulled out my favorite toy, setting him up in front of me. Optimus Prime watched as I reached for my files, one on the little information Halle had for the three suspects, and the thick folders Komui had given me on the 'basics' of their order. I flipped it open, squatting over the Innocence's information.

_'Innocence can be compatible to humans, making them hosts, and exorcists. Innocence had been scattered by the Earl after his brief defeat. Innocence are all connected to the Heart of Innocence, which is being sought after by the Earl in an attempt to destroy all Innocence, which is why we, as the Black Order are fight the Akuma the Earl intends to use to take over the world.'_

_So. They kill these humans, because they believe they are tools that this 'Earl' is using to take over the world...and Innocence, is the power behind this? Who started this insane cult? _

Frustrated, I threw the files to the side, some papers sliding out from within.

_What a waste of time! Why did Halle think I needed to take this case so badly?_

My gaze shifted to my bag, memories prompting me to pull out a small notebook from the dark confines, labeled 'Journal'.

_Mello. How are you connected to this case? I swear I'll avenge your death._

Opening it I read the first entry, it was when I was first placed in Whammy's, my introvertedness broad-casting itself even in writing.

_So shy, then, and now. But I need to be extroverted if I'm to get close to him. To the boy who might've killed you.'My name is Near. I am 6. I am small. I am scared. The man, Roger, gave me this today. This morning. To write my feelings in. He said that he doesn't like whiny kids. So if I get upset. I will write it here, inside you. So my feelings are these. I am shy. Happy, or maybe excited. Excited is when you have a jittery feeling, correct? So then if I feel sick and jittery, what is it called then? Nervous, is it. I guess. Because I maybe made a friend today. A mean friend. But he paid attention to me, hitting me when I scored higher than him. I am nervous. But he is still a friend.'  
_

I continued reading,drowning in the old memory, the back of my eyes itching in unshed tears. The entry finished in a description of the boy, my first friend, the first to give me a second glance. I didn't deserve his attention, even if it was demeaning. It still made me feel loved. I flipped through, to the last entry and read it, tears finally escaping me, running salty rivulets down my cheeks.

'_He kissed me today. I am happy. I am also confused. He also died today. I am even more confused. I recieved the news, he was killed. As was Matt. Matt died first, in gun shots. Noone knows how Mello died..how Mihael died. I liked Matt. I loved Mello, I loved Mihi, as I used to call him in my head. I am sad. I am happy. I want to die, but I will solve his case before I die. Maybe I didn't love him. I am upset he died, but I am more angry than sad. Thank God. Because..If it wasn't for him, I never would've met Mello. I am angry.'_

I read the passage twice over. My resolve thickening.

_I will get close to those men, and crazy or not, I will convict them, if they are to blame._

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Near closed the book dejectedly, sliding it toward a far corner, angered at the injustice of Mello's death. Looking at the scattered folders around him, Near opened one at random, eager to get the case moving, the information cramming in his brain.

_'Akuma: Demon in human form, the soul of a loved one trapped inside a host body. Akuma are created by the Millenium Earl, using a broken heart, and the grief of a mourning human, to call back the soul of the one being mourned for. Thus, the soul of the dead human is pushed into an exoskeleton, the said monster killing and possesing the one to call them back, the Akuma then attacks humans and exorcists alike at the Earl's orders, searching for the ever elusive heart. These monsters are destroyed, the souls released and the threat ended, by exorcists when the oppertunity does arise'_

Near mouthed the words, his logical brain twinging in confusion.

_How can they believe that? What sort of proof? Do they just pick and choose, the people, to kill? And how absurd!_

Near rose, fury building in him, throwing the damning pages to the floor, kicking at them in a huff.

_I need to talk to him. How can he run from what he did? How can he be innocent? He killed Mello, for no reason!_

Near slammed the door of his room loudly, shaking the walls as he left to find Allen.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Allen!"

The cursed exorcist, turned over in his bed, facing the white haired scientist that had barged in his room. Blinking, Allen rubbed his eyes, as he was baraged with a parade of insults.

"-and he was not that old! Do you guys have a lottery for this? You write names down and pick the kill of the day? He was my friend, I loved him!" Near shouted, jumping onto the bed, shaking the boy roughly. Allen struggled not to activate his innocence, instead laying still as the angered scientist hit him repeatedly, frail knuckles making little damage. Near began crying, hits coming slower, softer, before he slumped foreward, tears soaking Allen's chest.

"You killed my friend! Did you even know his name? Why did you kill him? What could you have possibly gained!" The small teen cried weakly, voice cracking, his hands balled underneath his shaking body. Allen patted him lightly, rubbing small circles in between the thin shoulder blades, eyes wide and confused, heart hurting.

"I don't know..what you mean. But I'm sorry if someone you loved was killed by an Akuma but.." Allen was interrupted as Near leaned up, striking him in the face unexpectedly, the black eyes narrowing dangerously, the threat softened by small hiccups.

"He was killed by you! His name was Mihael! My Mihi! Mello! None of those names ring a bell? Idiots! Can't even remember their victims name!" Near jumped up , reaching into his back pocket, hands shaking. Near shoved a picture in Allens face, a boy of about 14 peering nonchalantly from within, blonde hair framing his face. Allen reached out for the film, mind reeling,

"He was your friend? He was an akuma..he had the soul of another boy in his heart...a boy with red hair, and glasses, well not glasses..but.."

"Goggles." Near finished for him, falling to the floor, weak legs giving out at the news. "How do you know about Matt?"

Allen paled at the memory, the fact that someone could know an akuma, and love them as the person they were.

"Has Komui given you the files?" Near nodded, still looking at Mello's picture, fingers brushing it as though it were sacred.

"Then you know how akuma's are made. When someone dies, another person's grief and love for that person create an akuma within themselves. The soul, I can see it. The soul was a boy. Do you believe me when I say that your Mello loved him?" Near looked stricken, then nodded slowly, putting the picture back in his pocket, tears gathering again behind his eyes. "I don't know how Matt died, but I did kill Mello. But Mello wasn't himself, and neither was Matt's soul in him. I kill akuma so that they are free.. I never thought of the pain that those who don't know about akumas...what they go through.."

"I knew Matt too, he died, then Mello. And I was the only one left. I gave up on the case for a while, then took it up again when Halle informed me of you and this..place's...involvement.." Near trailed off, then smiled lightly at Allen's face. "Yea. I'm not really a scientist..I'm a detective. With a highly invested interest in this case..but I can't call it closed until I see with my own eyes an akuma..I still can't believe it..not all the way. I need hard evidence." Allen sighed, and grabbed Near's hand in his own, dragging him to the door.

"Come on, Komui is probably still up, I'll tell him everything. You will be allowed to come on the next mission. I'm sure of it."

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Bursting through the door, Allen and Near tumbled into the supervisor's office, rolling together and ending in a jumbled mess at the base of Komui's desk. Komui twirled the phone cord around his finger lazily, dismissing whoever was on the other end quickly, calmly putting the reciever onto the cradle.

"That was amusing. Thank you for the inturruption boys, that was I'm a few months behind on paper work...though I have no idea why..Hey have you guys seen Lenalee?" Komui trailed off, jumping from subject to subject. Allen and Near untangled themselves awkwardly, the pale boy wiping his face dry as Allen attempted to get the supervisor's attention, telling the director the story.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Mhmm. Well I don't think that's a bad idea, except there will be danger everywhere, and this boy has no powers, or training whatsoever..tell me Near, have you ever swung a sword or shot a gun?" Komui interrogated, pausing slightly for Near's negatory answer. "Ok, have you ever hit anyone?" Another shake of the head.

"That's not true you hit me..not very well, but it's a start.." Allen filled in, desperate for an excuse to get Near to go on a mission. Komui nodded, then waved dismissively.

"I don't care, you know what you're doing Allen, and Kanda has to agree... What?" The head scientist asked, seemingly bewildered by the look of shock splattered across Allen's face, "The mission I have in line right now calls for two exorcists, and Lavi's with Bookman." Komui smiled, slightly apologetic.

"Well, how about Lenalee?" Allen supplied. Komui shook his head. "Noise Marie?"

"Nope"

"Krory?"

"No"

Near's head swung back and forth, a pendulum, or a spectator at a tennis game. His detective mind scrambling to figure out why Kanda was unsatisfactory to the silver haired exorcist escorting him.

"Miranda?" Back,

"Nada" And forth,

"Toma?"Swing,

"He's a finder, Allen." Turn, Near's head went.

"Jerry? Anyone?" Right,

"Really don't want to go with me, Moyashi?" Left, towards the room's entrance, an ornery, japanese man in the doorway. Near balked as Kanda approached them, a scowl on his face. "Well, tough luck. I was requested to go on this one, so either you and Snowflake go with me, or I go alone." Allen grimaced, Near taking a mental note to question the boy's aversion to the other exorcist later, a quick.

"Fine." fleeing the short teen's mouth, before the cursed boy grabbed Near's arm, corraling the sheep-like detective out the door, heading toward the dorms to pack.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, my arm being forcfully pulled down the corridor, something that seemes to be happening a lot to me. "And what about the other mission?"

Allen didn't bother to turn around, answering my last question first.

"The others snapped it up, this one, that we're on, shouldn't be as hard, but its important, just as important as the other one. They just need more exorcists for that one. I was going to go with them, Kanda too, but..Well this mission just popped up on us. I'm glad it did too, otherwise I'd have had to wait until I got back to prove to you that Akumas exist."

He smiled at me over his shoulder and pushed me at my door.

"I can't believe I didn't get lost on the way here..but now I don't know how to get back..." Trailing off, he grinned at me, slightly feral, sending shivers up my spine. "Do you have any clothes? We look about the same size..and we need to get ready, I don't think I can make it all the way back to my room without getting lost, let alone packing and making it back in time to leave..." Allen smiled absentmindedly, the thought of him in my clothes rising my temperature slightly, the reason why escaping me.

"S-sure, I guess. Yea, that's not a problem" I struggled out, throwing him a pair of white pants,and a blank shirt to match. I turned away from him,grabbing a pair for myself, the sound of cloth falling as he changed into my clothes startling me, and, without thinking, I turned around. A half-naked, grinning Allen greeted me, I felt my cheeks flaring red as I studied him, his black exorcist pants unbottoned, a sliver of silver hair trailing downward.

_So it's natural..does he shave it? That would be sort of wasteful.'_

"Get dressed. On normal missions we wear our gear, to attract Akuma, but we need to interrogate these people, so dressing casual is important..What are you staring at?" Allen slid out of his pants, sliding on my pristine clothing quickly. He looked good in them, his skin, darker than mine, was complementary to the white wash of fabric on him, his hair, though light, was darker in comparison.

"I wasn't sure your hair was natural. Now I can see that it is. It's not important, but I've never met anyone else with hair like mine, though your is relatively darker." Smiling I slid out of my lab coat confidently, my insides shaking and nervous.

_Why am I nervous. Just because I don't get close to people...that's probably correct.._

I looked down at my clothes, I owned a few different sets of the same pajama-like outfits. I liked order, but I'm sure that I'll equally learn to like chaos. Seeing as how that's where my life's headed anyways.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Come on Near, we're going to miss the train!" I called to him, Kanda far ahead of us, his dark hair whipping behind him. Oppositionaly, Near was lagging, obvious strain on his face. "Don't tell me you're not used to running" I yelled behind me, eyeing the impatient train conductor, about to take off, Mugen pressed against his throat, ensuring that we got on the train before it left. "You owe me, because now, I owe Kanda."

"I'm-huh- Sorry!" Near panted, tripping over his feet and falling behind me.

_We're not going to make it, even Kanda can't stop a train from leaving the station._

I spun quickly, throwing the boy over my shoulder, his weight light and unburdening, a gasp of surprise escaping him. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden.."

_Yea? Well, whatever.._

_"_No problem! I don't want you thinking I killed your lover, for absolutely no reason." I reached the train quickly, my hard excercise paying tenfold, as I jumped into the train car, Kanda joining us soon after. The train lurched forward, the passangers all around us breathing sighs of 'Finally's and 'About time!''s

"You owe me Seppen! You too Moyashi! My face was made known, to be frightening and distrustful just then. Now, we may not be able to question any of these people."

"I am usually not seen as much of a threat, maybe I can get some answers." I suggested, rising out of my seat, and made my way out the compartment

~~(-_-)~(-_-)~~

The compartment door slid shut, an awkward silence rushing in as Allen left. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I didn't dare meet the dark samurai's eyes, the imposing man a few feet from me, our compartment holding only one bench. I looked out the window, the scenery just beginning to change from bustling station to rolling hills, trees tiny in the distance. Half-expecting him to talk to me, I kept glancing sideways, dodging his answering stare with a quick turn of the head.

"Tch. If you've got something to say, say it. If not, then stop looking at me." He said crossly, folding his arms roughly in front of him. I blinked in rapid succession, attempting to process his bluntness.

_Is that how I seem when questioning people? Slightly rude. And gruff?_

I narrowed my eyes at him, forcing a tough exterior.

"I was just wondering.."He raised his eyebrows, unnerving me, my question flying out of my head. "..How do you feel about Allen?" I blurted, desperate to say something, anything to avoid the silence. Kanda looked at me as if I asked him to wear a dress. Shocked, and slightly green.

"Moyashi? You want to know, how I feel about the cursed kid?" His voice monotone, mouth twitching slightly. I nodded.

_No going back now.._

He looked at me, examining my face. Must've seemed honest, because he relaxed, leaning back into the booth. "I am involved with Lavi, but I think Allen would be a good lover for you." I paled, then blushed..

_Not what I was expecting, not from him..that red-head rabbit must have put him up to it._

I recovered myself, the color still present on my face, my tone stern.

"Cursed?" I managed, genuinely curious.

_If these exorcists believed they are blessed by God, how can one of them be cursed?_

Sighing, Kanda spread open his hands, the gesture signifying that I would need to pay attention.

"Look, I don't know very much. Just what Allen has told everyone, and some stuff Lavi's told me, and a Bookman's information is supposed to be classified. All your going to get from me is the basic facts." His eyes locked onto mine, the depth in them almost inhuman.

"He was very young, lost someone he loved, and tried to bring them back. The Millenium Earl, brought him back, but when the exoskeleton tried to take over Allen's body, Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon, his arm, saved him. However, the man Allen had tried to save, cursed Allen's eye. That's why he can see Akuma souls, and know when a person is a person, and when a person is an Akuma in disguise." Kanda growled

"I don't know about these Akumas, or the reason why you murder random innocents on the streets. But even if Allen is cursed, that doesn't make him any less of a person, and I really don't think he is 'cursed'. It helps you distinguish, does it not? That is. If they do exist. How do you know they do? How do you know your not making a huge mistake?" I slid back to look out the window, but the 'click' of the compartment door interrupted my sight-seeing.

"We see them transform, Near. And you will too. We are not too far away." Allen said grimly, sitting beside me. My face coloured, remebering Kanda's earlier teasing. I looked out the window hurriedly. Allen sighed, breaking the silence with his built up tension. Stagnating the air.

"There is Innocence here." He muttered, matter-of-factly.

"We already knew that, Moyashi. Did you learn anything useful?"

"Shut up, baKanda. The people on this train don't know much, a lot of them are going here for vacation. It seems that a hotel here is very popular for the lake it over-looks. Apparently there's a slide too."

"Tch. So nothing useful.." Kanda sighed, as if this was all he expected from Allen, their distrust for each other nearly palpable in the air.

"What is signifigant about this hotel, Allen?" The words left my mouth without my permission, but did their job, distracting the two exorcists from each other. Allen turned toward me, beaming wide and uninhibited, his gray eyes light and sparkling.

"The great food!" He answered cheerily. Kanda lunged for Allen's throat, his hands never meeting their destination. Allen smirked at the Japanese man, his transformed arm in front of his face, huge and frightening, Kanda's fingers around the appendage harmlessly. I felt my mouth drop, but could not muster up the sanity to close the hole in my face.

_Anti-Akuma weapon? Holy hell.._

They glared at each other, sparks flying between them, before Allen looked at me over his arm. He laughed at my expression, his arm transmuting back to normal, Kanda falling back into his seat. "The reports don't do it justice do they?" He laughed, mouth wide, but eyes gaurded.

_He is probably self-concious about it._

"Yes. They do, actually. It was just quite shocking for someone like me. I have never experienced something like that before. In fact, most of the experiences I have had fall under one of two catergories. F.B.I, or five year old child."I said matter-of-factly. Allen lost his smile for a moment, then gained it back, the smile now reaching his eyes. Kanda quirked his eyebrow, glanced at me. I swear I saw a smile.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Near went quiet after that, face nearly pressed to the compartments window. I watched him, the other alternative was to watch Kanda. The sun was fading, even though it seemed that it had been morning not long ago, the orange light filtered in, coloring Near's hair. Like a blank canvas, it caught the paint, lighting up near the edges. His face was lit too, his lips parted and eyes fluttering.

_All this excitement. He must be tired._

I watched as his eyelids droop, his mouth begin to water, and his head bounced forward, starteling him awake. He snapped his head back up, and started the cycle again. I fought the urge to laugh, turning my head away. Kanda's sleeping face next to mine, vulnerable. And snoring.

_I cannot let this oppertunity go to waste._

I glanced over at Near, finding him awake.

"This is the first time I've seen him sleep! Do you have a marker? Or some sort of food we can put on his face?" I recieved a negative shake of the head, Near's eyes wide at my betrayal.

"Wouldn't it be better if we watched him? That way he'll be more inclined to fall asleep in front of us later. Then you will have more things at your disposal to play tricks on him with. Such as hot water." Near supplied. Kanda shifted in his sleep, a growl leaving his throat. I snorted.

_Maybe it could be fun to watch him now, and make fun of him later._

I scooted closer to Near, our shoulders brushing, allowing Kanda room to lay in the fetal position. Near slid farther away from me, and I followed him quickly, Kanda's legs uncurling slightly in the added space. Kanda shifted again, his face flushed from sleep.

"Oh dear." Near said, red tinting his fair face. He attempted to turn away, the limited space making it impossible. Instead he burrowed into my neck.

"What?" I cocked my head, nearly choking in laughter at Kanda's drooling mouth.

"His...uh." Near struggled, hot breath tickling the hairs on my neck. "Look at his pants" He finally managed, winding a thin arm around me to point. To point at the growing erection in the frightening man's jeans. I almost yelled, Near's hand whiping back to cover my mouth before any sound came out. "Do you really want to wake him up, while he's in that state?"

"Good point..but what should we do?" I whispered, after Near freed my mouth. "Just watch and wait? Then what about the mess?"

"We pretend we are asleep, let him clean himself up, then wait for the train to stop and for him to 'wake' us." Another groan passed Kanda's lips, the exorcist turning on his back, exposing the tight denim for our veiwing.

"Ng, Lavi.."

I felt the colour drain from my face, and turned awy from the sight. Near's black, endless eyes were cenimeters away.

_And his lips..._

I felt my expression change, lust clouding my judgement. Near's eyes widened, but he didn't move, his head already in the corner of the window and the wall. I pressed my lips against his for a moment, before a loud 'thump' caused me to turn around. Kanda lay on the floor disgruntled. Wide awake, and still sporting his tent. Like lightening, I jumped away from Near, and pretended not to notice Kanda's little friend. Near too much in shock to do much of anything, except look at me with those huge owl eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Was Kanda's farewell as he left the cabin. I imagined all of the mother's sheilding their children's eyes as Kanda walked past, never bothering to hide his erection. I laughed cheerily.

"Well, that was interesting. Oh, and we're almost there!" I exclaimed, pointing out the window. I didn't really want to talk about our half-kiss, and Near seemed to feel the same way. We watched as the bustling city came into veiw, the sun now gone and the houses dark, stars dottimg the vast open sky.

G_etting a hotel room should be interesting too._

~~(-_-)~(-_-)~~

I got out of the train stiffly, limping quickly to catch up with Allen and Kanda. I walked closely behind Kanda, shadowing his footsteps exactly, nervous from the dark. Anxious from the deserted streets.

"Would you get off? Baka Seppen.."Kanda grummbled, pushing me away from him forcefully, a scowl on his face. "Why not make yourself useful, and look around for that hotel?" He walked quickly away, not bothering to look back.

_What? I don't even know the name of this town, let alone the hotel..._

I looked around for Allen, the silver haired boy bent to look into a store window, body sillohetted by the store's flickering lantern.

_Looking for a diner? He should get some pants..the ones I gave him are a little tight._

Allen stood up and saw me, motioning me over to where he was, pointing at the store and yelling something to me. I held up a hand, signaling my approach before running full tilt toward him. I felt my chest tighten, and my breathing get rapid and shallow, my feet stumbling over themselves. I saw Allen's face turn pale, his body moving towards me rapidly, my line of sight falling as I did, before everything swam in black.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I watched as Near ran towards me, his gait funny, his face red,and eyes tired.

_...What's wrong with him?_

Near's steps became wobbily, his knees beginning to buckle underneath him. Frightened, I ran to catch him, unable to grab him before his head hit the ground. I hurried to hoist him up, my arms under his armpits, I dragged him along the road slowly.

_Where the hell is that arrogant bastard when you need him?_

I was careful not to shake his head, trying desperately not to let the weak boy's wounded skull flop around. He was almost the same size as me, dead weight in my arms.

_It would be easier to activate my innocence...but I don't want to attract Akuma..Damn, that cafe looked good too!_

My stomach agreed with me, grumbling loudly in protest as I pulled the unconscious boy away from the only open diner, in favor of the nearest 'Hospital' sign.

I looked around desperately, searching for such a miracle, sitting down in exasperation, examining Near's face. It was pale, sweat forming on his forehead, a bright red abrasion hiding near his hairline, cheeks clammy at the touch. I wiped his face clean, lingering slightly before going up to brush his hair away from the wound.

_Why did he faint? Where is Kanda?_

I looked down at him, sighing in exasperation, before standing back up to walk again.

_This is hopeless, I know nothing about this town...I have no idea where a hospital is. Maybe someone will let us sleep in their house.._

Allen dragged Near to a house, knocking carefully on the door. No answer. Sighing, Allen tried again, hitting against the wood insistantly. It creaked open, a young girl opening the door, poking her head out curiously.

"Um, yes? Do you need something? Oh no! What happened to that pretty man?" The girl opened the door all the way, staring at the unconscious Near frettfully. Allen bent down to be eye hight with the girl, his tired smile relaxing her slightly.

"He fell asleep, and is too weak to wake up right now. Do you think you could wake up your parents and ask if it's okay for us to sleep here, or at least point us in the way of a hospital?" The girl looked at Allen, confusion clouding her expression.

"My parents aren't here. But I think it'll be okay for you to stay here..." She picked up one of Near's ankles in her tiny hands, tugging on it with surprising strength, attempting to pull it into the house.  
"Come on, he's sick, and his head's getting all bloody." I smiled at her insistance, I 'helped' her carry Near into the living room, the tiny girl running back around me to close the door. She pointed to herself proudly.

"I run this house by myself! You're in the living room, it's got a nice couch, don'tcha think? And there's my room." She crossed her arms, a pout on her face. "No boys though! And my mommy and daddy's room was there..and next to it is a bathroom!" She pointed to the various rooms, and came forward and sniffed my shirt curiously. Her face scrunched up, and pointed to the bathroom. "EW! Go wash before going to bed!" I laughed and nodded at her, depositing Near on the couch, heading towards the small bathtub. She grabbed my arm, shaking her head. "Him too! You boys stink! He needs to be clean, then I can see if Daddy's old clothes fit you." I sighed.

_Washing him will be hard...but it'll give me time to think..I wonder where her parents are._

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I ran the water, the tub filling quickly, glancing at Near repeatedly, concerened.

_He's been out for a good fifteen minutes...He needs to wake up soon. And that girl...It's not odd to see an orphan, but...I wonder what happened to her parents._

Walking over to Near, I started unbuttoning his shirt, opting to have him go first , not wanting to sit in the tub and look at his unconscious body only a few feet away. I striped him of his shirt, exposing his pale white body, dotted by two pink nipples.

_Kanda was right, he does look like a delicate Snowflake_

I ran my hands down his sides distractedly, marveling at the softness. I gulped, realizing the inappropriateness of touching an unconscious man, instead focusing on taking his body to prop it on the edge of the bathtub to slide of his pants. Determinedly, I loosened the tie on his pants, tugging down the soft material, trying not to look without letting Near fall backward into the water. As the fabric came off, his gray boxers were slowly revealed, then the white expanse of his plump thighs.

The pants got stuck at his knees, forcing me to put a hand under his bottom

_so soft.._

and lift him up to straighten his legs, allowing the garment to slide off.

_It would be easier to take off his boxers in this position..God I hope he doesn't wake up.._

Tugging at the gray underwear, I looked away as I felt his bottom become bare underneath my supporting hand.

_Oh, ok. Allen, get a grip, he's just a person. An incredible smart, cute person, whom you're undressing...with his bare ass in your hand._

Near began toppling backward as I lifted his feet to shed his boxers, causing me to hurridly pull him towards me, the excess momentum, plummeting us both onto the ground, me on my back. And Near, naked on top of me, a small groan escaping his mouth. His eyes slowly opening.

_Holy...There is no way my luck is this bad!_

I looked around desperately, attempting to wiggle out from underneath Near, only alerting him to our present state.

"Allen, what's..going on?" He asked, raised up and wobbiling slightly, his naked body posed above me.

_Oh. Don't move._

I felt blood rush in response to Near's cutely blinking face, and his nude body, arms planted on either side of my head. He sat up, grinding down accidentaly into my growing erection.

"Mmm..." I groaned, before clamping my mouth shut in embaressment. I had not meant to do that. Near blinked, before sluggishly attempting to climb off my body. Unsuccessful, his legs still too weak to support hi body, landing down on my lap heavily. I rolled to the side, desperately trying to escape his body's warmth, scootig away from him. Near shook his head, finally regaining his logic. Shivering, he looked down at himself, taking a moment to comprehend before covering himself self-consciously.

"Why am I naked!" He looked at me, before an odd expression crossed his face. His eyes grew wide and he tried to run to the bathroom door, grabbing his clothes as he went. Realizing the conclusion he'd come to, I grabbed him, pointing to the bathtub.

"I was just trying to wash you! You were knocked out!" The words flew out of my mouth crazily, Near blushing, trying to cover himself. I looked down at him and blushed as well, motioning to the tub, looking away apologetically. "I'll leave so you can take a bath, ok? We have stuff to talk about when your done. Like who is the owner of this house, and where Kanda went off to." I smiled awkwardly, and ran out the door, plopping down on the living room couch, sitting next to our little house keeper. She smiled at me.

"Boy trouble?" She had no idea...

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~


	3. Robin

*timidly steps back into spot light*...hi guys -bricked-

i know~ i need to work on my other stories, but i took forever deciding which one to update, then i realized that im wasting time, so im gonna update this, because i think i know where this is going.

Warnings:well, since almost all of my stories are Crack, theres that warning, and OOC-ness doth abound.

i dont own either of these animes, nor do i own vocaloid, which im listening to right now, so this will be flavored with Last Night, Good Night, performed by Len and Kaito of course!or just Kaito, because he's so...ah.

right, so thank you to lord0nerver0there on youtube, hes the cool guy with the 'Let's Play's he's a fan-boy, so go glomp him with the views. but sadly, it seems him and azab are the only ones reading this.

**EDIT:** OMGOODNESS. That ^^^was written a month ago, and comprises up until the point where Near staarts laughing in the water.  
Since then I have discovered Gakupo. so...Trick and Treat by Len,Kaito and Gakupo flavours the rest of this.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I lowered myself into the tub gingerly, the hot water slightly burning me. '_Did he really have to make it so hot? ..What was... that.. all about anyways?'_ Sighing, I leaned against the cool ceramic of the tub, staring down into the water., attempting to analyze my current situation. '_On one hand, he was telling the truth about not meaning to be...in that position. And I'm inclined to believe him...' _I splashed at the water, frustrated at the honesty in Allen's eyes. '_It would be so much easier to dislike him if he was cruel and dishonest. But he isn't which brings me to why we are here.' _

"Where are we anyways?" I muttered to myself, discontent with bathing in a strangers tub. _'Well, I'm filthy anyways, so it wouldn't hurt if I at least got this dirt off of me.'I_ looked around for soap, finding it floating around near the drain. Lathering up one arm at a time I contemplated my situation. _'Already knee-deep in Akuma country, and not a single one shows, Allen ends up underneath me, attempting to bathe me, says he didn't mean to, but the bulge suggests he lying about everything? But he seems so sincere, but...this isn't helping, my head hurts, my body is tired, and I just want to relax for now.' _

I sank further into the water, the pinkish suds swimming away from my body as they hit the water. Further down I let myself fall, until my mouth was under the water, the moist heat softening my lips. Tentatively I blew air, the popping bubbles tickling my nose. I snorted a little, the tension from the day escaping me in tiny hiccuping laughs, building up into bursts of laughter, exhaustion fading deeper into my body as I caught my second wind.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I sat awkwardly next to the girl, her small body a head shorter than mine, her arms and legs sticks jutting from loose clothes.. '_She must not be eating right...' _

_"_Sorry, I never asked your name, what is it?" I bent to look at her, her eyes wide and trusting, a smile pasted haphazardly across her face.

"My name's Robin, ya know, like the bird? My momma said that when she had me, I was singing so loud, that it woke all the other babies in the room next door! And probably a few grown ups!Daddy, he's really big, like a house! He said that I used to be able to squeeze his finger really hard, he couldn't make me let go! " She beamed proudly, jumping up to stand on the couch, jumping up and down on the slightly worn out cushion. "What's your name?" She pointed at me, signaling me to start talking.

"I'm Allen, and the cute boy I brought with me, his name is Near." I smiled at her, the tiny girl jumping up and plopping down next to me in a rush of energy. '_Her mood changed so quickly, I guess she just needed to talk about something...'_

"Why did your parent's name you 'Allen'?" I felt my smile waver, though I was saved from answering by a prodding finger at my poked at me softly, pouting slightly. "You look like...haha, you look like a green bean..a bean sprout!" She started laughing, her fit of giggles dying down as she started yawning. "Sorry, mommy said that I am rude sometimes.." Another yawn, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" I said loudly, a blush running across my face at my eagerness.'_She's so tiny..'_ "That is, if you have enough.." Robin jumped off the couch, grabbing my hand and running towards her kitchen.

"You have to help me make it, and you have to save some for Near, those are the rules." I nodded at her, almost laughing at her gap-toothed smile. "Well, let's start cookin'!"

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I pulled the plug, laying back down to enjoy the feeling of gravity return to my body, the weight in my limbs increasing as the water level went down, dissapearing in a swirling gray tide. Shivering I lay there a moment more, before forcing my body to step out of the tub, a feeling of dizziness sweeping over my head, causing me to sway slightly on my feet. I shook my head, and reached for a towel, the scratchy fibers irratating my sensetive skin. '_Oh well, at least I'm clean now...'_ I wrapped the towel around me, finding no extra clothes in the room, my old garments torn, dirty and wet from earlier. Sighing, I left the bathroom, a cold rush of dry air assaulting me as I stepped through the doorway.

"Allen?" I called, the house beyond that comforting room alien to me, sending small spikes of panic stiring in my chest. "Allen!" I yelled louder, frozen where I stood, too frightened to move.

"Near, I'm in the kitchen! Just follow my voice!" Allen's voice floated to me, normal, relaxed. No danger ahead, his voice implied, securing enough to help move my legs. I walked to where he was hiding, my steps small and constricted due to the towel around my waist, threatening to slip with every step. I walked awkwardly into the kitchen, and smiled at the endearing sight. Allen had flour in his hair and all over the shirt I had let him borrow, and more white powder dusted on his smiling face. I almost asked for assistance,but immediately shut my mouth as a small girl rushed into veiw, an arm full of misshappen dough in her arms.

"Allen! Help, it's eating me!" She shrieked,laughing all the same. I expected Allen to just laugh at her nonsense, but instead his face grew wide with mock horror.

"Oh no! Robin, I'll save you!" He said in a deep heroic voice, and gathered the dough from her arms, placed it on the counter and began hitting it with his balled up fists. "Die, monster! Surrender your cookies!" The girl began laughing and grabbed a small stool, joining Allen in his mininstrations. _'I keep smiling, how many times has it been today?' _I tried to fight my smile, only to have it double in size and open as i started laughing at the pair at the counter. _'How long has it been since I laughed this hard?' _Allen turned around surprised by my outburst, I wiped a tear from my eye and composed myself, reverting quickly to my normal composure. _'That's better. I don't need him to see me weak.'_

"Good morning, Near! Did you have a nice bath?" The girl chirped from the counter, jumping down from her stool as she talked. Coming over to me she poked my stomach. "You're skinny! Good thing we're making cookies!" She said latching onto my arm, and began pulling me out of the kitchen. "Allen! Roll out the dough please! Then go take a bath. I don't want dirty boys at dinner!"

"Okay!" Allen said, a soft smile lighting up his floured face. He waved to me. "Good luck! I hear her daddy's a big man." Confused at his small chuckle I silently followed the girl into her parents room. She jumped on the bed a few times, then went to a small white dresser on the left side of the room.

I sat patiently on the bed, shivering slightly at the chill in the air, gratefull when she held up an article of clothing.

"Allen was right, you are really cute! I think this would look really good on you! Here you go!" She said throwing the fabric to me, moving up a drawer to find a shirt. I unbunched the clothes and held it up in front of my face. _'Allen thinks I'm cute? Hey, this...Wait...'_

"These are girl's clothes. A skirt belongs to a girl. I'm a boy." I told her, recieving a light blue blouse to the face in answer.

"None of my daddy's clothes will fit you or Allen, and I don't have any big brothers." She said, a bit sadly."Aren't these clothes the best though? Mommy said she only buys the best, and a lady should always look nice." I looked at the short dark skirt in front of me. '_Nice. But not very modest..'_I looked at her face again, the big eyes a little crestfallen that I didn't like her mother's clothes.

"I'll wear it, okay?" I said tugging on the blouse, which actually fit nicely. She grinned and threw another article towards me, a white triangle of fabric landing on my wet towel, mocking me with it's choice of landing. "Turn around and I'll change into it."

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I blushed as I entered the kitchen half-glad Allen wasn't there to see me. '_I wonder what she'll have him wear..'_ I looked around, the floors swept and clean the pastry rolled out and cut into neat little rectangles, the jelly sitting next to the sheet of dough.

"Look! He cut it up too! He's really nice!" She said excitedly, pushing an apron in my arms. I looked again at the floors that had been covered in flour, the sink that had been full of dishes and the now-spotless counter, the oven pre-heating.

"Yes. He is considerate, isn't he?" I smiled, tieing the apron on, rolling up the blouse sleeves, approaching the counter swiftly. "So what are we making to day, miss chef Robin?" I tried out, casualty slipping into my mannerisms

"Elizaveta's,my good man." She said, in a mock french accent, taking a spoonful of jelly and spreading it on the thin rectangles of dough. Using her fingers she rolled it up and place it on a tray to be sent to the oven. "That's how you make them! I taught Allen how to make the dough! You should make them with him, these are my favourites, so you can make them for me!" I smiled at her, finally loosing track of how much I had smiled, not really caring about the distance I am supposed to be keeping.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I dried myself off, heading into the girl's parent's room. '_I don't want to bother them, and I know where it is, so..' _I told myself, hoping that I wasn't being rude. I let myself in, looking around the room, coming to the closest dresser, a dark mahogany that took up a fair bit of space. Sliding a drawer out, I pulled out a pair of slacks, twice my leg length and three times my width. I felt my blood leave. '_I would not want to mess with a man this size..'_ I looked in the other drawers, finding only more giant slacks and some shirts that looked more like short dresses. Sighing I crossed over to the other side of the room, opening the top drawer of a smaller white dresser. I shut it quickly '_Panties!' _I blushed, feeling ashamed for opening a girl's dresser. '_There's no way I can fit into the father's clothes! I've got to where these..I wonder what Near's wearing..'_

Immediately an image of a blushing Near popped into my mind, his hands inbetween his legs holding down a pink checkerd skirt, a tight scoop neck showing the pale skin of his neck. '_And if it was cold, you'd see his nipples through the thin fabric.. What am I thinking! From his reaction earlier..' _I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. I pulled out a black shirt with a reasonably high neckline and one of the longer skirts, the white and black polka-dotted article hitting the back of my lower thighs and the top of my knees. Feeling an uncomfortable breeze, I grimaced.

"Fine." I groaned, and selected a random item from the top drawer.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I came timidly into the kitchen, curious to what Near was wearing, but feaful of what he'd think about what I picked out.

"O my gosh, you're so cute!" Robin shreiked having spotted me from the sink, causing Near drift in from the side to look at me. We stood there for a minute, deciding what to do, my eyes oggling his long legs and cute apron. Near turned quickly away to help Robin, ending the moment, untying his smock and putting it on the counter in a folded lump. I blushed at his short skirt, then looked away distracting myself with Robin.

"Now what do we do?" I asked her, trying to shoo away the silence. She cocked her head, then looked at the cookies in the oven.

"We wait!" Robin replied cheerily, grabbing both mine and Near's arm and draged us into the living room and sitting us down on the cuch, her lithe frame slipping inbetween us easily.

We sat there for a while, an awkward silence hovering overhead. Fidgetting with my skirt, I just waited for one of them to talk. Near coughed, starteling me, then turned to look at Robin.

"Where are you parents?" He asked, seriousness all over his face and in his tone. '_This must be his detective side..._' Robin looked down, then leaned heavily against the back of the couch, sliding down until her back was on the seat and her legs were keeping her up off the floor. She mumbled something from behind her hands. "I am sorry, where?" She uncovered her face, silent tears sliding down her hollow cheeks.

"I-I don't. I don't know..They said th-that they were going to a hotel to meet some of Daddy's bosses, b-but they n-never came back.." She cried. Near looked at me above her head, sympathy in his eyes, but a question was there too. '_It must be the hotel we are looking for..' _I nodded to him, answering him silently. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, composing himself, so he could continue questioning her. _'He's very professional...I don't know if I could do that'_

"Do you know where that hotel is? Maybe we could get them back for you." He asked, goading her with gentle nudges. I hit his shoulder with my hand discreetly. I attempted to warn him with my eyes '_Don't promise her things we might not be able to give her!'_ He didn't even respond to my touch. "So?"

"It's a block down from here..Y-you think you can get them back?" she asked hope in her eyes. I saw him falter, his facade slipping slightly. He swallowed and was quickly back to normal.

"Of course I can!" He said confidently, every ounce of courage in his eyes. I watched as a hand swiftly travelled to his hair and began spinning it. '_And..That's how he lies with a straight face.' _I thought back to when I met him, and how his hair had been twirled when he said he was a scientist. I sighed and got up.

"I'm going ro check the cookies." I stared at him as I left, being sure to push my dissapointment towards him like tangible things. I'm sure he felt it, because I saw apology in his eyes.

Striding into the kitchen I opened the oven door, greeted by the sight of happily crisping cookies ready to be taken out. I pulled on a mit and brought the pastries out, setting them on the counter to transfer to a plate. I felt a small tug at my skirt, and looked down to a brightly beaming Robin.

"We need powderd sugar now!" She giggled and searched the cabinets for the sweet dust. She pulled out a large bag of the stuff. She handed it to me. I smiled down at her, and was about to stick my hand into it to spread it over the cookies, but a small black bug interuppted my quest. I almost dropped the bag as more liitle bugs appeared at the top of the flour, but instead set it in the sink, disgusted.

"How long, exactly have your parents been gone?" I asked her, looking in the fridge to check the dates on the items stored there. All seemed to be in date, but very close. But then again, not everyone replenishes their stock of powdered sugar very often. '_Or their flour, but their weren't any bugs in that..'_

"A month.." She answered, forlourn. I smiled at her, trying to keep her happy.

"Ok, it seems some bugs mad a home in your sugar, so let's put this bag outside so they can live in piece." I laughed, and walked through the living room. I glanced at Near, and he gave me a sad smile. His eyes easily expressing '_That's why I told her that I'd get her parents.' _My own thought filled in the rest_._ '_To keep her happy.' _I smiled back, signaling that I understood, and set the bag outside the door. I sat on the couch and watched her bring in the cookies, she set them down on her lap and offered them to us.

"Thank you, miss chef." Near said, a smile on his face as he picked up a small cone. "What are these called again?"

"Elizaveta's, or my Daddy calls them 'Hungarian Horns' She said shoving cookie after cookie into her small mouth. '_She must be starved.' _I took one, to be polite, then turned towards her, placing a gentle hand on her small head.

"After this cookie, I'm going to go look for your mommy and daddy at that hotel, okay? Near's coming with me, will you e okay to stay here?" I asked, concerned that after all of the company, she'd get lonely afterwards.

"I'll be fine. Can I have hug before you guys leave?" Her timid voice seemed unsure, but I answered quickly, eager to please her.

"Of course we will, won't we Near?" I looked over at him, he seemed a little startled at the request then stood up.

"Sure. I'm finished now Allen, if you're ready." He dusted his blouse off, and reached a hand down to help Robin off the couch and pulled her into a hug. I smiled and hugged them both. I felt Near stiffen, then relax as Robin began to cry. I hugged them both tightly, feeling Near tighten his grip on the small girl quivering between us.

"You *sniff* g-guys better c-come back! If I loose you guys t-too..." She cried again, rubbing her face into our chests. Near backed up, and looked at her a serious glint in his eyes.

"I'll make sure we come back to you. That's a promise." I watched him, waitng for the betraying hand to come up and swirl his hair. "I'll keep pushing forward until I find out what happened to your parents too. I won't stop."

His hand stayed securely against his side.


End file.
